Solar concentrators are different from unconcentrated solar panels in a number of ways, including challenges regarding weight distribution. Solar concentrator arrays are frequently mounted to, and have their position adjusted at, a central post or pier. Such concentrator arrays typically have a support structure with a lateral member, such as a crossbeam or strut. The lateral member is typically coupled directly to the post, usually by a positioning mechanism. In turn, several concentrator elements are coupled to the lateral member, and are supported by it.
As a consequence of the components' position above the lateral member, the center of gravity of the concentrator array is above the post, and, consequently, above the positioning mechanism. When the concentrator array rotates to certain positions, the concentrator array can experience an undesirable moment at the positioning mechanism caused by the position of the center of gravity relative to the positioning mechanism. Traditionally, this is offset by a counterweight, which increases the overall weight of the system and increases cost, among other undesirable effects.
Additionally, the arrangement of concentrator elements is usually optimized to reduce or eliminate losses to inefficient ground cover, and the associated overall system cost increase. The ratio of concentrator aperture to area of ground covered therefore is preferably increased as high as possible. One way this can be done is with numerous concentrator elements covering the available ground. Dense concentrator elements can present numerous challenges to efficient power conversion.